BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. ''WARNING: MATURE CONTENT '' Additional Pages: Old Plots /TomxLime/ Plot: BriarClan is taken over by Blackhawk and Larkshadow of FallingClan and is turned into part of the Fallen Empire. The old leader, Mistystar, who is turned into a slave and is tortured by Blackhawk, even forced to have his kits, tries to fight back to earn her Clan back, but is it too late? Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later 'Allegiances:' Old Leader: Mistystar: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. (Cotton) 'Empire Leader:' Owlsorrow(talon): Black tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Mousefeather: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Ravenlight: black she-cat with black wings. Mistystar's kit. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None yet Senior Warriors: Puddlewhisker: Black tom with black eyes (Cotton) Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Ashfang: black and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Ravenflight: Black she-cat with black wings. (Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (Cotton) Warriors: Echoflight: light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Gingerspot: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Oakbranch: Light brown and white tom with green eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Mistyfawn: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes. Named after Mistystar. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Mothlight's. (Cotton) Silverlake: light gray and silver she-cat with black spotted wings. Mistystar's daughter (Cotton) Whitefalcon: White tom with blue eyes, blind. Mistystar's son (Cotton) Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. (Cinder) Lilypetal - calico she-cat with green eyes. (Cinder) Bramblestrike - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Windpool: Beautiful black she-cat with silver stripes. Sister of Breezecloud. (Holly) Breezecloud: Beautiful black she-cat with gold speckles. Sister of Windpool. (Holly) Grasspelt - Grayish tom with bright green eyes that match the grass. Cunning, a bit lazy, and enjoys border patrols. (Shuckle) Apprentices: Birdpaw - Raven black she-cat with sharp green eyes. (Bird) Petalpaw - black she-cat with gray flecks, and green eyes. (Vi) Queens: Lemonsplash- A cliaco she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Lemonsplash's Kits: Tomkit: Smoky grey kit with yellowish amber eyes. (Cotton) Streakkit: Black and white she-kit with bright blue eyes. (Cotton) Blazekit: Tom that looks just like Tomstar. (Meadow) Dovekit: She-kit that looks just like Limesplash. (Meadow) Mistystar's Kits: Foxkit: Small dark ginger she-kit with a small pink nose and green eyes. (Cotton) Ferretkit: Light grey tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Other Kit's: None Elders: Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: BriarClan/ Dead Clan Members Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ Archive 5 ---- Owlsorrow snarled. "I'm not sure you'd want it." He said. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:25, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- "What I want doesn't matter to me," Birdpaw mewed calmly, "As I said, this clan is what matters to me." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. 02:27, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt grumbled as he picked up some cobwebs, brought them over to Whitefalcon and Whitepool, and set them down. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 02:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool thanked Grasspelt and gently applied the cobwebs, eying Birdpaw and Onesorrow worriedly. --It's Holly, Bae 02:50, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt glanced back at the looming fight, rolled his eyes, and went back to collect more cobwebs. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 13:29, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow dug his claws into Birdpaw's shoulders. "You might never want to disrespect me again, she-cat." He growled in her face and started for the dens. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 14:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool smirked. "Sorry, next time we'll look for someone who deserves respect." She purred. --It's Holly, Bae 14:37, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt swiped a few cobwebs off of the bush and padded back over to the scene. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 15:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw screeched a battle cry, and leaped on Owlsorrow's back, clawing at it. "Think I'll give up that easily?!" She snarled. 16:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool lunged at Owlsorrow, shredding his ears. "Coward!" She hissed at him. "You call yourself a raper! Ha!" --It's Holly, Bae 16:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fuming, Grasspelt set down the cobwebs. He hated watching fighting more than actually fighting. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 17:11, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovekit opened her eyes and looked around the nursery. "Hello" she said while her eyes adjusted to the light. Lemonsplash purred as her kit atemped to walk.Dovekit fell on her paws as she tried to walk. It's just dancing Mama 19:12, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt glanced at the nursery, hearing Dovekit, and then focused back onto the fight. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 19:33, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow snarled and scratched Birdpaw across the face. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 00:40, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt looked on, wondering if he should jump in as well. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 00:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw blinked, shaking the blood off her vision, and smacked him in the face with her claws unsheathed. 00:42, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Weak." Owlsorrow mewed to Birdpaw. "Not even with claws." I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 00:49, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw twitched, and grappled his neck, kicking his legs harshly, her claws outstretched as much as they could. 00:51, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow rolled over, trying to crush Birdpaw under his weight. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 00:57, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool smirked. "Hey Owlsorrow, you sure you a raper? Maybe you should go train with the she-kits." (Oh, burn lol) --It's Holly, Bae 01:01, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw's whiskers twitched, and she put her hindlegs upwards, digging her claws into his back. 01:05, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow paused to look at Windpool. "You mean those cats of my Clan we call Killers." He grinned and bit down on Birdpaw's tail. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:08, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Awww, that hurts." Birdpaw mocked, and kicked him in the face. 01:09, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow growled and sunk his claws into Birdpaw's back. ... Whitefalcon grunted in pain, blood still pooling on the ground. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:11, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw bared her teeth, and ducked out from under him, and head-butted him harshly. I'm going to have a headache after that...''She thought, shaking her head a bit. 01:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "This is pointless..." Grasspelt muttered. "Unneeded bloodshed for a lost cause." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:14, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Exactly! You have lost and we have won." Owlsorrow told them, silently fighting a headache. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:16, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw blinked, ''Yeah that's right... Get a head-ache. Birdpaw huffed, and took a running start, and smashed into his side. 01:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt sighed, and unsheathed his claws. "Might as well fight, I guess. I'm evil when I need to be." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:18, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:BriarClan